1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical illumination, in particular, to a method for starting a gas-conducting lamp and the lamp for performing the method.
2. Background of the Invention
The conventional gas-conducting lamp has the advantage of high luminiferous efficiency, but its disadvantage is that the life of the lamp depends on the life of the filament, i.e. if the filament falls, the costly lamp tube will be out-of-service. Although producers of the lamps makes a great effort to improve the life of the filament, such an improvement is limited. The second disadvantage is that the gas-conducting lamp is hard to be started when the voltage from the electirc power is low; and the third disadvantage is that the starting may last for a certain period of time, such as several seconds to tens of seconds for a daylight lamp, and last tens of seconds to several minutes for high-voltage mercury lamp.